


a rainbow heart

by amybri2002



Series: pride month!!! [24]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary!Patton, Pride Parades, Trans!Roman, they just havin a fun time ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Virgil goes to his first ever pride.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: pride month!!! [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769050
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	a rainbow heart

**Author's Note:**

> day twenty four!!! today’s prompt was ‘parade’ :) i hope y’all enjoy this <3

Virgil lifted his hood up and glanced out over the crowd, trying to keep his head low and stick close to his boyfriends. He felt Roman wrap an arm around his shoulder and relaxed a little, a small smile growing across his face. His boyfriends had made a much greater effort in terms of their outfits - Roman looked fashionable as ever, wearing a crop top displaying the trans flag in a heart and blue jeans, Patton was wearing a rainbow-patterned dress with a nonbinary flag wrapped around their neck like a cape, and Logan had gone for a slightly more casual look than usual, with just a polo shirt and a rainbow bowtie. Virgil himself hadn't gotten dressed up, instead just wearing his purple patch hoodie and black ripped jeans as usual, although looking around at everyone else he thought that he maybe should have put in a little more effort.

It wasn't exactly his fault - unlike his boyfriends, he didn't own any pride merch, and wasn't really confident enough to go around in full outfits like them. Plus, his parents didn't know he was here, so he thought it best to keep a low profile, to avoid anyone he knew noticing him. 

"You okay, Virge?" Patton asked, glancing over at him as the four walked towards the park, where the pride event was to be held.

Virgil nodded and shot them a quick smile. In truth, he was... well, he wasn't entirely sure how he was feeling. This was his first pride, and of course he was excited and all, and it felt wonderful to see other people out here who were like him, just nice to know that he wasn't alone, but he also couldn't help but be filled with anxiety over all of this, because he could no longer stay hidden, and there were so many people he didn't know, and-

They arrived in the park and it was an awful lot busier up closer. Loud music played from the other side of the park, a live musician Virgil was pretty sure, singing some pop song that he didn't recognise. Roman spotted some of his other friends and went to say hello to them, Virgil's anxiety spiking as Roman lifted his arm off his shoulder. Logan followed Roman, quickly mumbling to Virgil and Patton that they'd catch up soon, and Patton dragged Virgil off to some stalls along the side of the park.

Virgil's eyes moved over the millions of pins on display, some with quotes he snorted at and a bunch of flags he didn't even recognise. A couple pins caught his eye, but he decided not to think about them too much, instead watching Patton purchase a 'they/them' pin.

"You should get one!" Patton encouraged. "They could go with the other pins on your bag."

Virgil bit his lip. He did want one, and that bi pin in the shape of a little ghost really did shout out to him, but... 

He found himself pulling some money out his pocket and handing it to the vender, taking that ghost pin and putting it on his jacket. He'd have to take it off before he got home, but that would be fine - chances were his parents wouldn't even notice, or recognise, it on his school bag.

Patton dragged him back towards Logan and Roman, who'd since moved away from Roman's friends. Logan then led them to a hot dog stand where they got their lunch and a drink, which was probably a good idea. After eating and chatting for a while longer, Virgil slowly beginning to gain more confidence amongst his people, they went to look around some more stalls, Roman buying a larger trans flag and Logan buying a small ace flag.

They found themselves near the front of the stage, Roman and Patton dancing without a care in the world whilst Logan and Virgil watched fondly, Virgil singing along to the song under his breath.

"C'mon, aren't you gonna dance with us?" Roman shouted over the music, smirking at the two of them. 

Logan rolled his eyes. "You know that would end in disaster, Roman."

Roman just grabbed Logan's hand and spun him closer, which Logan didn't protest against. Sighing, Virgil found himself joining the three of them, casually bopping to the music and occasionally twirling Patton around. He was enjoying this a lot more than he thought he would - all the anxiety he'd felt about coming in had faded, and he was instead just happy that he now had a place where he could be himself. 

Eventually, the four left the stage area and moved to a quieter area of the park, sitting down on the grass and eating a little bit of the picnic Patton had brought with them. Virgil ended up with his head laid in Logan's lap, as Logan's fingers slowly stroked through his hair in a soothing manner. Logan cuddled up to Roman's side, and Patton laid between all three of them, pointing up at the sky and describing random clouds they saw.

Virgil just laid there, smiling. This was nice. Just lying here, with the loves of his life, surrounded by other people who accepting him, who would hear his voice, who were exactly like him. He almost didn't want it all to end.


End file.
